


in which newt and hermann hunt ghosts

by MaryPSue



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, Drabble, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23833171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryPSue/pseuds/MaryPSue
Summary: Crossposting some old fics that never got brought over from tumblr for some reason. From a prompt.
Relationships: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb
Kudos: 8





	in which newt and hermann hunt ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposting some old fics that never got brought over from tumblr for some reason. From a prompt.

“Newton, please, there is _no_ scientific basis for this,” Hermann grumbles, but Newt doesn’t hear him, too busy waving that bleeping, blinking… _contraption_ at the walls of the abandoned Shatterdome, his excitement practically tangible as the bleeping and blinking gets faster and more irritating.

“Shh, Herms, I’m getting really strong readings here!”

Hermann is about to chastise Newton for the use of that frankly _ridiculous_ and _demeaning_ nickname which _ab_ _solutely should not be so endearing_ , when he’s cut abruptly short by a freezing, almost ethereal touch to the back of his neck; the only thing he can think is _Please, please, do not make me have to tell Newton that he was right about the ghosts._


End file.
